majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorry I Missed You
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 4 | Episode = 2 | Airdate = June 15, 2015 | Viewers = 3.81 million | Writer = Kendall Sherwood | Director = Sheelin Choksey | Guests = Paul Schultze | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} When a dead body pops out of the trunk at the end of a car chase, the squad must untangle connections between a superstar chef; a middle-aged pediatric psychiatrist and his second, much younger wife; and a bankruptcy lawyer whose problematic representation threatens to derail the investigation. Rusty continues his attempt to identify the murder victim who called herself Alice Herrera, inadvertently threatening the case against her murderer. The Victim *Doctor Justin Henson **Child psychiatrist for troubled kids. **Supposed to be on-call at all times for his patients. **Has a wife that is 20 years younger than him. **Is blamed by Owen Holland for the suicide of his daughter Stephanie. *Randall Ward **Restaurant owner and killer of Justin Henson. **Legally considered a victim as well as he died during the commission of a felony, in this case, a murder-for-hire. The Suspects *Randall Ward **Murdered Doctor Justin Henson in a murder-for-hire. **Died in a car crash while being chased by the CHP. **Going broke and his restaurant going out of business. *Janice Ward **Randall Ward's wife. **A "superstar chef." **Suspected due to the presence of $20,000 in her car trunk. *Courtney Henson **Victim's second wife. **20 years younger than husband. **Got a four minute call from the killer five days before the murder. **Was having an affair with her couple's therapist. *Owen Holland **Randall Ward's business lawyer and friend. **Blames Doctor Justin Henson for the suicide of his daughter Stephanie. **Unable to get over his anger at Henson, hired Randall Ward to kill him. **Is legally liable for the deaths of Justin Henson and Randall Ward. Evidence *Murder weapon. *Note containing information on Justin Henson found in Randall Ward's stomach. *Randall Ward's to-do-list. *Courtney Henson's hotel charges. *Four minute phone call between Courtney and Randall. *The recovered $20,000. *Owen Holland's handwriting. *Transactions from Owen Henson's bank accounts. Closing the Case After talking to Rusty, Sharon gets the idea to have Detective Robby Oderno search for missing persons matching their killer's description. Oderno finds two, one of whom, Randall Ward, has a wife named Janice. As Janice is the name on the killer's wedding ring, the squad realizes that he is the right person and discover that he owns a restaurant named Cason's and his wife is a "superstar chef." A credit check also shows that Randall has a lousy credit score and his restaurant is close to closing. Armed with a search warrant, Provenza, Sykes and Buzz go to the Ward's house where they find a frantic Janice with her and Randall's lawyer Owen Holland. Janice reveals that Randall had left her a message from a blocked number the night before about getting a big investor to invest in the new location for their restaurant. As Randall's phone was left at home, Tao asks about who else's phone Randall could've been using to call, but Janice doesn't know. Janice grows agitated as she's already answered many of the questions they are asking the night before when she reported Randall's disappearance. Producing their search warrant, Provenza, Sykes and patrol officers search the house and the Wards car and find a bag full of money in the car's trunk. They then take Janice into custody. While Provenza, Sykes and Buzz visit Janice Ward, Flynn and Julio search for his cell phone using footage Buzz got from the news helicopters following the car chase. They are able to find and retrieve the phone while the report on the Henson's financials comes in. In the financials, they find multiple charges for a hotel for Courtney Henson, suggesting that she was having an affair. On Randall's cell phone, they find three interesting phone calls: the one to his wife where he left the voicemail, one to his lawyer to meet that morning and one to Courtney Henson five days before where Randall and Courtney talked for four minutes. This draws suspicion as Courtney had claimed not to know Randall while Janice's actions also make them suspicious. Julio and DDA Hobbs inform Janice of her husband's death and how it was in the commission of a murder for hire. When Janice mentions they only needed one more investor for their new restaurant, Hobbs informs her of the fact that the Wards were going broke. Owen admits that its the truth, having not known that Randall didn't tell Janice until that morning. Hobbs offers a good deal if Janice tells them where the money came from as they believe it to be Randall's payment for the killing. At the same time, Sykes and Provenza confront Courtney with the evidence of her affair. After being confronted with her repeated hotel charges, Courtney admits to the affair, stating that her husband was more worried about his patients at all times rather than being a husband to her. Although couple's therapy had gotten her husband to turn his phone off every one in awhile, it wasn't enough and she found someone else. However, he new lover is not Randall Ward and Courtney had really never met him. Courtney reveals that sometimes Justin's office line forwarded calls to her cell phone when Justin was in a session and wouldn't answer. At the time of Randall's call, she had gotten a call from a man asking about an 8:00am appointment with Justin, but told him the time was booked and there was no earlier time. Courtney's story matches with part of Randall's to-do list and Courtney admits that her affair was with her and Justin's couple's therapist. As Sharon watches the interrogations from electronics, Flynn brings her the link he has found between their suspect pool and Justin. Upon seeing it, Sharon has Buzz pull Hobbs out of Janice's interrogation room. Julio then reads Janice her rights again and Sharon reveals that they have found a series of withdrawals and bank accounts which, along with the $20,000 found in the Wards car, is excellent circumstantial evidence for murder for hire. Julio and Sharon reveal that they have just connected another death to the two homicides which is what Randall's death is also considered as it happened during the commission of a felony. Flynn leads Janice out in handcuffs while Sharon asks Owen to stay and consider their most important piece of evidence before he recuses himself from the case. Sharon reveals that its a note that Randall swallowed before his death, possibly to ensure that Janice got the money he was paid to commit murder. The note is from the person who hired him containing information on Doctor Justin Henson. Revealing that Owen is the suspect and not Janice, Sharon has Tao compare the handwriting on the note to the notes Owen has made on Janice's interrogation. Tao finds that the handwriting on the note matches Owen's. The suspicious withdrawals are from Owen's bank account: $40,000, half of which was re deposited the day before, presumably the half of the payment that Randall Ward never got before his death. Through tracking charges made to a Visa account in Owen's name eight months before, the squad has discovered that Owen's daughter Stephanie Holland was a patient of Doctor Justin Henson and committed suicide while under his care. An emotional Julio predicts that Owen tried to sue Justin for malpractice, but couldn't and was told to move on but couldn't while the doctor responsible for his loved one's death was still out there. Breaking down in tears, Owen explains how Stephanie was at a study group in her parents pool house when they discovered all of their medication missing and Stephanie having taken it to commit suicide. On Stephanie's cell phone, there were five calls to Justin between four and six pm, which is when she committed suicide. Despite promising to always answer the phone, Justin never did and only got back to her with a voicemail at 7:00pm after Stephanie was already dead. Owen blames Justin for his daughter's death, believing that the antidepressants Justin had her on made her suicidal and his refusal to answer his phone when Stephanie need him pushed Stephanie over the edge. Owen is unable to understand what happened, knowing that something must've driven Stephanie to need her therapist that night but not knowing what it is or why he wouldn't take her call. At Sharon's request, Owen writes everything out. While the deaths of Doctor Justin Henson and Randall Ward are technically a double homicide, Hobbs tells Provenza that the murder-for-hire is all she needs if Owen will agree to a deal. Guest Cast Recurring * Garrett Coffey (Slider) Locations Episode Notes *This episode takes place around a week after the events of . During the episode, its mentioned that Taylor had said he'd prefer Julio to be confined to the building until at least the next week. In the previous episode, Taylor had asked for Julio to be confined to the building for two weeks. The Search for Alice Herrera *Rusty starts his investigation into the identity of Alice Herrera. He is granted access to all the LAPD's information on Alice's case, including the interrogation tape of her killer Slider. Rusty later visits Slider without telling Sharon (which causes problems in the next episode) and Slider gives him a clue about Alice: the bird she draws everywhere reminds her of her sister who is probably the girl in the picture with her. Trivia Episode Media Category:MC Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Major Crimes